hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Eva
|type = Category 5 major hurricane (SSHS)|image location = Hurricane Daniel of 2000.JPG|image caption = Hurricane Eva at peak intensity of June 3.|formed = June 1, 2017|dissipated = June 7, 2017 (remnant low on June 5)|accumulated cyclone energy = |highest winds = 160|wind type = mph|lowest pressure = 917 mbar|damages = $58 billion (2017 USD)|direct fatalities = 96|indirect fatalities = 29|missing = 400+|areas affected = Michigan, Ontario|hurricane season = 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season}} Hurricane Eva was one of the most catastrophic storms in the history of the Lake Superior basin. Eva was the fifth named storm, third hurricane, and first major hurricane of the 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season. Eva was the earliest Category 5 hurricane on record in the basin, and as well as the third-deadliest hurricane on record. Eva was also the costliest hurricane on record in the basin. Meteorological synopsis On May 27, the Great Lakes Hurricane Center noted a tropical low just north of the Keweenaw County Peninsula. The low became organized over a couple days and became Tropical Depression Five-S on June 1. Later that day, the storm rapidly intensified into a tropical storm, earning the name Eva. Rapid intensification occurred overnight, causing Eva to become a high-end tropical storm the next morning. Later that day, Eva became a minimal hurricane with 75 mph winds. Eva continued to intensify during that afternoon, reaching the equivalent of a high-end Category 1 hurricane. With a pressure of 972 mbar at the time, Eva became the strongest storm of the season during that time. Due to explosive intensification, Eva required a new technique to save lives, emergency advisories. Emergency advisories were issued every hour to warn residents under warning about the oncoming storm and how dangerous the storm was expected to be at landfall. The first emergency advisory was issued at 4:00 p.m. on June 2. At that same time, hurricane watches and warnings were posted from Deer Park, Michigan to Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario. With the issue of this emergency advisory, Eva was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane with 105 mph winds. Later that evening, during the second emergency advisory, Eva was upgraded to the first major hurricane of the season, with 120 mph winds. Rapid intensification occurred again, as Eva became the first Category 4 hurricane since Hurricane Lorraine the year before. Winds of 145 mph were recorded, with gusts at Category 5 hurricane intensity. Overnight, the rapid intensification of Eva stopped occurring. In only 24 hours, Eva went from a tropical depression to a Category 4 hurricane. Eva strengthened slightly overnight. The final emergency advisory of the day put Eva as a high-end Category 4 hurricane. The intensity did not change for about 12 hours until winds of 155 mph were recorded. On the same morning, cities and towns along the coast were evacuated. Many of them were told to stay with family members that do not live along a coast of one of the Great Lakes. Then, one hour later, Eva became the first Category 5 hurricane of the season. This only lasted 7 hours, as Eva weakened back into a high-end Category 4 hurricane. Further weakening occurred the next day, and Eva neared the coast of Michigan. Late on Sunday evening, Eva made landfall as a Category 4 hurricane. Due to land interaction, Eva rapidly weakened into a Category 2 hurricane. The next day, Eva was a tropical storm, and further weakening continued. Later that day, Eva's final advisory was issued. 97 deaths resulted from Eva, and a final damage total of $58 billion has been reported. Impacts and Aftermath Michigan Extreme flash flooding and damage occurred in Michigan. A state of emergency was declared in the state of Michigan, mainly in Chippewa County, where 77 of the 95 deaths occurred. According to news reports, the city of Paradise was 75% destroyed due to storm surge and high winds. In Sault Ste. Marie, Eva caused major damage to homes and businesses. At least 40% of the buildings in the city were damaged or destroyed due to flooding and storm surge. Eva crossed into the extreme southern portion of the peninsula before dissipating. In that area, the towns of Hessel and Cedarville sustained the worst damage. Trees and power lines were downed due to high winds, and many people were evacuated. Ontario The outer bands of Eva struck the coast of Ontario, causing tree damage and minor flooding. Records Upon formation, Eva (at the time Five-S) was the earliest fifth storm on record. Then, later that day, the system strengthened into a tropical storm. This is when Eva became the earliest fifth-named storm on record. On the evening of June 2, Eva became the second-earliest major hurricane on record, just falling short of Hurricane Claus's record a year earlier. On June 3, Eva became the earliest (and second on record in the basin) Category 5 hurricane on record. Retirement The name Eva was retired in July of 2017. The Great Lakes Hurricane Committee announced that the name Esther would replace Eva for 2023. See also *Hurricane Claus - Second-deadliest hurricane on record; earliest major hurricane *Hurricane Alfonso (2016) - Struck Ontario in early May. Category:Deadly Events Category:2017 Lake Superior hurricane season Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Hurricanes in Lake Superior Category:Past Events Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Destructive events Category:Intense storms Category:Hypothetical Events